Martabak dan Jerawat?
by kiimandae
Summary: Yixing menjauhi Junmyeon. Junmyeon mengira Yixing menjauhinya karena bosan akan Martabak yang sering dibawanya. Namun Junmyeon tidak tahu, bahwa sebenarnya Yixing menjauhinya bukan karena Martabak. Namun Karena.. SULAY/ JOONXING Slight! Chenmin/Kyungsoo.


**Martabak dan.. Jerawat?**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance (?)**

 **Rating : T, aman~**

 **Cast : Zhang Yixing, Kim Junmyeon (Sulay) Slight! Chenmin, Kyungsoo.**

 **WARNING : YAOI / BL / DLDR /**

 **A/N : Hai! Disini saya bawa fanfiction kedua saya. Dan saya berterima kasih untuk siapapun yang telah membaca dan mereview fanfiction pertama saya ; Thinking Out Loud. Dan untuk semua review disana, sudah saya balas via PM ya ^^ dan untuk para guest, maaf sekali saya belum bisa membalasnya karena guest tidak bisa dikirimi PM.. namun saya tetap berterima kasih atas reviewnya. Saranghaeyo !**

Junmyeon dan Yixing saling menyayangi. Mereka kekasih yang sangat serasi, tak memperdulikan masalah gender mereka yang sebetulnya sama.

Yixing senang sekali ketika Junmyeon mengelus pipinya. Yixing dapat merasakan kehangatan Tangan Junmyeon menjalar kedalam pipi dan tubuhnya jika Junmyeon mengelus pipinya. Junmyeon pun tak keberatan untuk melakukannya setiap saat. Junmyeon malah senang jika Yixing memintanya untuk mengelus pipi halus miliknya.

Kadang pula, jika Yixing sedang senang atau ngambek, Junmyeon akan langsung mengelus pipi yixing tanpa diminta. Mengecup dahinya pelan,dan memeluknya. yixing sangat senang jika Junmyeon menghiburnya dengan seperti itu.

Dan oh, Yixing juga suka sekali menatap wajah Junmyeon. Yixing sangat senang ketika melihat Senyum Angelic milik Junmyeon. Pokoknya, setiap Junmyeon tersenyum, Yixing akan merasa aman,nyaman dan bahagia deh!

Tapi itu _**dulu**_. Akhir akhir ini Yixing berubah.

Yixing seakan menghindari Junmyeon. Ketika Junmyeon mengajaknya berbicara, Yixing hanya menjawab dengan kata kata yang singkat. Malah kadang, Yixing hanya mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya pun selalu ditundukannya. Tidak ada lagi Yixing yang selalu menatap wajah Junmyeon dengan tatapan yang dalam dan manja.

Ketika Junmyeon ingin mengelus pipi Yixing, Yixing justru menghindar atau malah menangkis tangan Junmyeon. Walau setelah ia menangkis tangan Junmyeon, ia selalu mengucapkan kata 'maaf' secara pelan dan langsung pergi tanpa menatap Junmyeon. Tidak ada lagi Yixing yang senang ketika Junmyeon memanjakannya.

Bukan hanya itu saja. Yixing bahkan tidak mau makan martabak yang Junmyeon sering belikan untuknya. Padahal, Yixing penggemar berat Martabak. Junmyeon sendiri merasa sangat kecewa ketika Yixing tidak mau memakan martabak yang ia belikan. Pada akhirnya, yang memakannya malah Minseok dan Jongdae.

Junmyeon merindukan Yixing yang dulu. yixingnya yang manja padanya, Yixingnya yang senang menatap wajahnya. Junmyeon agak frustasi akan hal itu.

"Ugh, apa ini salahku? Junmyeon, berpikirlah! Kau kan cerdas, masa tidak tahu, apa sih yang membuat Yixing berubah?" Ucap Junmyeon pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berusaha mengingat dengan keras kesalahan apa yang dilakukannya pada Yixing.

"Apa Yixing bosan ya dengan martabak yang biasa aku belikan? Ah tapi masa sih, hanya karena martabak ia sampai menghindari ku? Hiih, aku tidak yakin. Tapi, aku juga tidak merasa aku melakukan kesalahan padanya! Haaahh, aku tidak tahu!" Junmyeon berteriak frustasi. Ia mengacak acak rambutnya dengan kencang.

"Hey Junmyeon! Kenapa kau mengacak rambutmu seperti itu? Kau sudah menjadi gila? o.O" Teriak Minseok ketika melihat Dongsaengnya.

"Iya hyung! Aku gila karena yixing yang kini berubah! Argh!" Jawab Junmyeon. Nampaknya ia benar benar frustasi karena berkata bahwa ia gila.

"Hum? Yixing yang berubah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Minseok. Ia berjalan mendekati Junmyeon.

"Iya hyung! Dia sekarang seperti menghindariku. Bahkan jika aku hendak mengelus pipinya, ia justru menangkisnya. Aku kan jadi bingung hyung. Arghhh" Curhat Junmyeon. Minseok memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin kau melakukan kesalahan fatal padanya ? atau dia bosan karena kau membawakan martabak yang selalu sama ?" Nah. Minseok memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan Junmyeon.

"Bisa saja! Hm, baiklah. Aku akan pergi mencari martabak yang lain.." Junmyeon bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sip! Kalau nanti Yixing tidak mau memakannya, berikan saja martabak itu padaku dan Jongdae, hihi."

"Dasar penggemar gratisan! Kenapa tidak minta Jongdae membelikanmu saja Hyung? Dia kan seme-mu, masa tidak mau membelikanmu sih?" Ejek Junmyeon.

"Dengar ya, Jongdae itu pe –"

"HYUNGIE! AKU BISA MENDENGAR APA YANG KAU KATAKAN LOH! HIHI!" Teriak Jongdae dari lantai atas.

"EEH AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD KOK DAE! SUNGGUH, HEHE! AKU KEATAS DEH SEKARANG!" Balas Minseok. Wajahnya pucat. Ia sudah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika ia melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Myeon, Selamat mencari martabak ya! Aku naik keatas dulu, pay!" Minseok langsung berlari menaiki tangga.

Junmyeon hanya tertawa kecil lalu bergegas keluar. Mencari martabak baru untuk Yixingnya.

.

.

.

"Xingie! Aku bawakan martabak nih! Dimakan ya!" Teriak Junmyeon. Nampaknya Junmyeon sedang senang berteriak, mungkin efek frustasi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yixing. Junmyeon menghela nafas. Mungkin Yixingnya tidak mendengarnya.

Junmyeon menaiki tangga. Memasuki kamar milik Yixing Dan Jongdae.

"Xing?" Sapa Junmyeon begitu melihat Yixing sedang berbaring di Kasur. Matanya terpejam, telinganya disumbat earphone.

"ooh, Yixing sedang tidur sambil memakai earphone? Pantas saja ia tidak mendengar teriakanku," gumam Junmyeon pelan.

Junmyeon melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kasur milik Yixing pelan. Ia duduk di tepi Kasur. Memandang wajah Yixing yang tenang, membuat hatinya damai. Walau mengalir kesedihan di dalam tubuhnya.

"Hey xing.. tahukah kau aku merindukanmu?" ucap Junmyeon lirih. Takut jika ia berbicara dengan kencang, Yixing akan terbangun.

"Aku merindukan dirimu yang manja xing. Aku rindu mengelus pipimu, aku rindu engkau yang menatapku dalam dalam.. aku rindu melihatmu memakan martabak dengan lahapnya.. aku benar benar merindukanmu yang dulu xing," Junmyeon meneteskan air matanya pelan. Ia mengelus rambut Yixing dengan lembut.

"Xing, kenapa kau harus tidur menggunakan masker? Aku tahu kau harus merawat kulitmu agar tetap halus, tapi, bagaimana caranya aku mengelusmu jika kau memakai masker?" Tanya Junmyeon.

"Asal kau tahu xing, mau halus atau tidaknya kulitmu, aku akan tetap menyukainya. Kulitmu bagaikan candu bagiku xing – ah, bukan hanya kulit, bahkan seluruh bagian dari dirimu adalah candu bagiku, xing.."

Junmyeon terus mengelus rambut Yixing. Berusaha membuat tidurnya nyaman. Junmyeon mengecup dahi Yixing.

"Xing, aku tinggal dulu ya? Nanti kalau kau sudah bangun, makan martabak yang kubelikan ya. Kali ini martabaknya lain kok, beda dari yang biasa aku belikan.." Junmyeon berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Ia berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar.

Suara pintu tertutup pun terdengar.

 _Apa Junmyeon Hyung sudah keluar?_ Tanya Yixing dalam hati. Ia pun membuka matanya.

"Maafkan aku Hyung.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk berubah atau menghiraukan dirimu,tapi.." Lirih Yixing.

Sebetulnya, disaat Junmyeon disana tadi, Yixing tidak betul betul tertidur. Ia hanya berpura-pura.

"Aku merindukan sentuhanmu Hyung.. aku merindukan semuanya.. Aku rindu makan martabak yang sering kau berikan.."

"Apa aku harus memberitahukan kebenarannya pada Junmyeon Hyung ya? Agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman dan Junmyeon Hyung tidak kecewa padaku.."

"Yak! Aku harus memberitahu-nya kebenaran! Alasan kenapa aku menghindarinya ! yosh, kau pasti bisa Zhang Yixing! Fighting!" Tekad Yixing. Ia beranjak dari posisinya dan pergi keluar kamar. Mencari Junmyeon-nya.

Yixing berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia akan mencari Junmyeon ke ruang tamu Dorm, karena ia hafal, Jika Junmyeon sedang ada masalah, ia akan berdiam diri di ruang tamu.

"Junmyeon ….. Hyung..?" Yixing membulatkan matanya. Pemandangan didepan matanya ini sungguh membuat hatinya panas.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat Junmyeon yang Nampak mesra dengan Kyungsoo. Junmyeon yang sedang tertawa dengan Kyungsoo, seakan lupa pada Yixing.

"Eum.. Yi.. xing-ah! Eh.. ini tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat Xing..!" elak Junmyeon begitu melihat Yixing yang berdiri mematung didekat tangga.

"Aku sudah tahu kok Hyung! Sudah, sana berduaan saja dengan Kyungsoo! Aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" Teriak Yixing. Air matanya mengalir deras, ia bergegas menaiki tangga.

"Xing! Tunggu xing! Biar aku jelaskan semuanya!" Junmyeon mengejar Yixing.

Yixing masuk kekamarnya. Belum sempat ia mengunci kamarnya, Junmyeon dengan cepat masuk kekamarnya.

"Xing! Dengarkan aku!" Junmyeon menarik tangan Yixing. Yixing berusaha memberontak, namun Junmyeon lebih kuat.

"Tidak mau! Sudah sana dengan Kyungsoo mu saja! Dia memang lebih pantas untukmu! Dia tidak memperlakukanmu seperti aku kan? Dia tidak mencuekimu, dia tidak membuatmu kecewa! Tidak seperti aku Hyung!" Jawab Yixing. Air matanya bertambah deras, wajahnya makin ia tundukan.

"Tatap aku Xing, tatap aku!"

"Tidak!" Yixing berhasil memberontak. Ia menutupi mukanya.

"Zhang Yixing! Kumohon dengarkan aku!" Paksa Junmyeon.

` "Aku mau mendengarkanmu, namun aku tidak mau menatapmu Hyung!"

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak melupakanmu atau bermesraan dengan Kyungsoo, Yixing. Aku hanya.."

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback : ON_

Junmyeon berjalan gontai menuju ruang tamu. Ia frustasi.

"Junmyeon Hyung? Kau tak apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo begitu melihat Junmyeon yang melangkah menuju ruang tamu dengan tatapan lesu.

"Aku tak apa Soo. Hanya saja Yixing terus menghindariku beberapa hari ini," Junmyeon menghela nafas.

"Hm..? apa kau melakukan kesalahan padanya, Hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak Soo. Tapi aku merasa dia bosan karena aku bawakan martabak yang sama terus. Minseok Hyung juga berpikiran seperti itu, makanya aku belikan dia martabak yang baru.."

"Lalu, apa dia sudah memakan martabak itu?" – kyungsoo

"Dia masih tertidur.. hh.." – Junmyeon

"Entah kenapa menurut firasatku, Yixing Hyung tidak marah padamu, Hyung. Apalagi marah karena bosan akan martabak yang kau bawakan. Ia mungkin hanya sedang ada masalah dan tanpa sadar kau menjadi pelampiasannya. Apa kau sudah bertanya padanya Hyung?" – kyungsoo

"Belum. Aku takut dia malah tambah menjauhiku jika aku bertanya padanya,"

"Cobalah bertanya Hyung. Tidak apa, aku yakin Yixing Hyung tidak makin menjauhimu. Bisa saja setelah itu dia minta maaf padamu karena telah menjauhimu, iya kan?" saran Kyungsoo.

"Iya juga. Baiklah, setelah Yixing bangun nanti, aku akan bertanya padanya. Gomawo soo, Kkamjong beruntung memiliki Uke sepertimu," Jawab Junmyeon seraya mengusak rambut Kyungsoo. Ia tertawa lega, akhirnya ia mempunyai jalan keluar dari masalah ini. Walau tidak menjamin Yixing akan kembali akur dengannya, namun setidaknya ia sudah lega.

Hingga tak lama kemudian, Yixing datang dan melihat adegan itu tanpa mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya.

 _Flashback : OFF_

.

.

.

"Jadi.. Hyung.." Yixing membeku. Ia sudah salah paham pada Junmyeon. Tangisannya pun makin menjadi.

"Maafkan aku Xing, kau jadi salah paham.. maaf ya xingie.. mianhae, dui bu qui.." Junmyeon menarik Yixing kedalam pelukannya. Yixing hanya mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya.

"Tapi aku juga boleh minta penjelasan darimu kan, xing? Kenapa kau terus menjauhiku belakangan ini? Apa salahku xing? Apa karena kau bosan dengan martabak yang sering aku bawakan xing?" oh yaampun. Junmyeon, bisakah kau menghilangkan pikiran martabak itu ? yixing tidak kekanak-kanakan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, tahu.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya kebenarannya namun dengan syarat," Jawab Yixing.

"Apa itu?"

"Hyung harus berjanji tidak akan ilfeel, jijik, benci, atau gantian menjauhiku ketika mengetahui kebenarannya." Pinta Yixing.

"Ilfeel? Jijik? Benci? Menjauhimu? Oh yaampun xing, mana kuat aku melakukan itu. Jadi aku berjanji, apapun demi Yixingku.." Blush! Pipi Yixing memerah mendengar penuturan Junmyeon.

"Um.. ini semua, karena.. ini." Yixing mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Junmyeon. Telunjuknya ia taruh dipipi, menunjukkan satu jendolan (?) kecil yang berwarna merah.

"Je..rawat?" Junmyeon tertegun. Tanda Tanya yang besar tergantung dipikirannya.

"Iya hyung! Aku takut kalau kau tahu ada jerawat dipipiku, kau akan menjadi ilfeel padaku! Makanya aku jadi menjauhimu, agar kau tidak sadar! Lalu rencananya aku akan memberitahumu kebenaran jika jerawatku sudah hilang! Dan alasanku tidak memakan martabak yang kau bawakan bukan karena aku bosan, tapi karena makan makanan berminyak itu tidak bagus karena dapat menimbulkan jerawat! Begitu hyung..!" Jelas Yixing. Pipinya bersemu merah. Ia sudah bersiap menerima apapun reaksi Junmyeon nanti.

"… HUAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAH! XING! AKU TIDAK BISA BERHENTI TERTAWA! AHAHAHAH!" Tawa Junmyeon meledak. Yixing menggigit bibirnya. Ia berpikir, Junmyeon menjadi gila karena kebenarannya.

"Huft.. Xing, dengarkan aku ya!" Junmyeon menghentikan tawanya. Ia tersenyum geli kepada Yixing.

"Aku tidak peduli jika ada satu jerawat di wajahmu, bahkan jika seluruh wajahmu ditutupi jerawat sekalipun. Karena aku menyayangimu dari hati Xing, bukan semata mata karena wajahmu! Jadi jangan pernah berprasangka seperti itu ya.. kau membuatku agak takut jadinya," Junmyeon tertawa lagi. Lalu ia memeluk Yixing erat.

"Wo Ai Ni, Hyung.." Lirih Yixing. Junmyeon mengecup dahi Yixing. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali melakukan rutinitasnya ; mengelus pipi Yixing.

"Wo Ye Ai Ni, Xing.. jadi sekarang, apa kau mau memakan martabak yang aku belikan?" yaampun, kenapa Junmyeon senang sekali berbicara martabak..?

"Ne, Aku Mau Hyung.." Yixing menundukan wajahnya malu.

"Yuk, turun kebawah. Martabakmu ada di meja makan," Junmyeon merangkul pundak Yixing. Mereka berjalan beriringan ke meja makan.

"Loh, Mana Hyung?" Tanya Yixing begitu melihat meja makan yang kosong. Junmyeon mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Hm.. tadi ada disini Xing! Hiih, mungkin ada yang mencurinya!" Kesal Junmyeon.

"Sudah, tak apa Hyung. Lain kali saja kau belikan lagi, ne?" Ucap Yixing. Junmyeon menatap Yixing dan mengangguk. Ia menampakan senyum angelic nya.

"Aku menyayangimu, xing.." Tutur Junmyeon. Ia menciumi seluruh wajah Yixing. Suasana disekitar meja makan pun menjadi romantis dan penuh kemesraan.

Hingga kemesraan itu harus terhenti karena sebuah teriakan di lantai atas,

"HYAA JONGDAE! ADA JERAWAT DI WAJAHKU! BAGAIMANA INI?!"

Junmyeon menyeringai dan menatap Yixing,

"Nampaknya kita aku tahu siapa yang mencuri martabaknya. Kau juga pasti tahu kan, Xing?"

-FIN-

 **Whoa bagaimana? Ini FF kedua saya dan saya merasa ini berantakan banget.**

 **Dan kenapa disini banyak membahas martabak? Karena saya ingin sekali makan martabak. Maklum ngetiknya pas siang hari dibulan puasa, jadi bawaannya lapar.**

 **Gomawo sudah membaca dan,**

 **Review Juseyo? ^^**


End file.
